


Brat

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [291]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brat Sam, Gen, Kid Sam Winchester, Non-Sexual Spanking, Teen Dean Winchester, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4266540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: 12 year old sammy is pouty and bored because his dad said he needed to sit in the back seat to take a nap if he wanted to ride with dean. Sammy won't stop kicking the back of deans seat in frustration. Dean pulls over and spanks sammy making him cry then eventually fall asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brat

“Dean, come on! Why can’t I sit in the front?”

“Because Dad said no. Plus, you need a nap.”

“I’m 12 for crying out loud! I haven’t needed a nap for years!”

“Yeah, well Dad said that you needed to. You know how long of a ride this is, and with how big of a grouch you’re being, I think he’s right.”

“Come on!” Sam groaned, kicking the driver seat. “This is ridiculous!”

“You’re being ridiculous. Now stop kicking the seat.”

Sam grunted, annoyed, crossing his arms.

“Not fucking sleeping.” He muttered softly.

“What was that?” Dean asked, looking at Sam in the rear-view mirror.

“I’m not taking a nap.” Sam said.

“Then you don’t get to sit shotgun.” Dean replied.

Sam kicked the driver’s seat again and Dean shot him a look.

“Warnin’ you Sam.” Dean said.

They pasted the next few miles in silence when Sam started to hit the driver seat repeatedly, annoyed and frustrated.

“Sam….”

Sam looked at Dean’s reflection in the rear-view, and kicked twice more, and Dean pulled the Impala over.

“Dean, what are you doing?” Sam asked, watching Dean get out of the car, and opening Sam’s door. “Dean?”

Dean unbuckled Sam and pulled him out of the car, sitting on the seat and pulling Sam down over his lap.

“Dude!” Sam shouted.

“I can pull your pants down too Sam.”

“No!”

“Then stop squirming.” Dean said, bringing his hand down on Sam’s ass.

“Dean, come on!”

“No. You’ve been a brat this entire just because you couldn’t sit in the front.” Dean said, bringing his hand down on Sam’s butt again. “You were told to take a nap. If you had, you would have been able to sit shotgun with me.” Dean’s hand came down three more times as he continued his lecture.

Sam whimpered softly, and Dean’s hand came down two more, before Dean heard sniffling. Dean pulled Sam up and sat him down by his side. seeing the tears trickle down.

“Sam, I hate to be so harsh on you. I’m sorry. But we’re only trying to do the best thing for you.”

Sam nodded, wiping his eyes.

“Not everything can come immediately. That ain’t how life works, Sam.”

“Right.” Sam said softly, looking up at Dean with big eyes.

“Hey, you OK?” Dean asked, pulling Sam in a side hug.

“Yeah.” Sam nodded.

“Awesome. No more being a total brat?”

“No more.” Sam said.

“K.” Dean gave Sam a squeeze, and ruffled his hair.

“Think I’m ready to take a nap now.” Sam said.

“Alright.” Dean got out of the back and into the driver’s seat, watching Sam get settled in the back, eyes shutting.

Dean started up the Impala and started driving down the road, watching Sam now and then, seeing him fall asleep.

Dean sighed, as he continued to drive. He turned on some music, keeping it low so he didn’t disturb Sam, and he hummed softly to the song, a soft smile on his face.


End file.
